


Unexpected Teacher

by mcshimada



Series: Shimada Dragons [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BAJA BLAST, Breeding Kink, CYBORG PUSSY, Dragon Fucking, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Genji don't know the wonders of dragonfucking yet, Grinding, Knotting, Other, Sibling Incest, Teratophilia, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia, for a short while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshimada/pseuds/mcshimada
Summary: Ramen decides to take matters into her own hands and show Genji something he's been oblivious to.





	1. Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> basically everything i write is for ellie tbh
> 
> LOVE me some dragon pussy humping up on genjis cunt 
> 
> reminder that works in my "shimada dragons" series aren't supposed to make sense together  
> Chapter 2 will be Soba knotting Genji

After everything (his “death”, to be specific), cleaning his weapons had become a sort of routine to keep himself grounded. Something repetitive and something he knows he for sure can do without fail. He’s kept up that routine from Blackwatch up until now in the newly reformed Overwatch.

He is much more secure in his life now, though. He is happy with this found family and especially happy with the newly mended relationship with his brother. With his happiness also comes the happiness of his dragon, Soba. Soba being reunited with his own brother and sister made him just about as happy as Genji.

Even if Genji is secure, he still finds himself doing his routine from time to time.

Now, as he sits cleaning his sword while Soba is off with Hanzo and his dragon siblings, that security and happiness is almost tangible.

His mask and helmet are removed and sitting at his side, also waiting to get a cleaning. Just as he’s finishing up with his sword, he feels the energy in the room spike.

As he places his equipment down and turns to the door, he fully expects to see Soba. Instead, he pauses when he sees Ramen.

Normally, he wouldn’t question this. Both Hanzo and his dragons tend to go where they want around the base, especially to go see their siblings. What makes this weird, is that Soba is not with him and neither of Hanzo’s dragons have visited him alone before.

Another thing that confuses him is her size. All the dragons tend to stay small while around the base, but Ramen’s height is about reaching the top of the door, taking up a lot of space in the already small room.

Genji stares at her for a moment, waiting for her to do something. He cannot communicate with Hanzo’s dragons like he can Soba, but he can feel an undercurrent of anticipation roiling through the air. She simply stares at him, flicking her tail back and forth. Genji could say that her eyes are almost gleaming with amusement.

Finally, he takes the bait and stands up, walking over to her. “Ramen, not that I don’t appreciate the visit, but why are you-“

Before he can finish, he finds himself tackled onto his back, grunting as he hits the carpet floor. Ramen is looming over him, her tail flicking back and forth even faster now as she purrs happily. She has his arms pinned down neck to his head with the rest of her bulk pinning him down fully. Genji tries to lift his arms, but they don’t budge. He knows how strong the dragons are; he’s trapped.

“Ramen, girl, we can play you just have to get off me,” he almost pleads, trying to shift again to get out. Ramen answers with a happy growl, resting her bulk further on him. She stares down at him, a fire in her eyes, before she starts to shift her lower half.

He can’t see down his body, with how pinned down he is, but he does feel the weight of Ramen’s lower half sliding back and forth on him. He doesn’t understand what’s happening, frozen in surprise, when it finally hits him.

She’s humping him.

His thoughts are even more evidenced by the sounds she’s making, pleased rumbles and purring. With the new realization, Genji starts to struggle anew.

“Okay, Ramen, I don’t know what you are doing but you need to get off,” he stutters out, trying to lift his arms and failing completely. Ramen has too good of a hold on him. He then starts to wiggle his body, trying to get her to stop.

It works, but now how he wanted. She stops her humping and lifts her body to look down at him, still holding his arms in place.

“Please let me go Ramen, I’m sure Hanzo will be here soon for you!” He’s starting to get worried now. He has no idea what is happening, why Ramen is suddenly like this. Soba has never reacted like this. He’s now starting to question what Hanzo does with his dragons in private.

He’s brought out of his thoughts by Ramen shifting again, wiggling her lower half. She’s looking down at him, an almost grin glinting in her eyes. Genji knows he’s trapped, at the mercy of this dragon. There’s no possible way he could get out of her hold unless somebody happened to come and interrupt them.

He’s a little worried at how that thought is making him feel.

He looks down his body, and freezes when he sees slick smeared all over his crotch plate and thighs, and probably dripping onto the floor. He then looks further down to Ramen’s body and, oh fuck.

Where her slit is usually hidden, completely flat, is now a clearly visible mound. Her cunt is fat with arousal and absolutely gushing, a constantly stream of slick dripping out.

He’s still staring wide-eyed and in shock at her cunt when she moves back on top of him, starting back up with her humping. This time, it’s hard enough to shift Genji up the floor every few thrusts and he has no idea what to do.

He can’t even tell Ramen to stop anymore. Can’t because he can feel that his crotch plate is only just barely holding back his own slick, a sudden shock of arousal that ran through him at the sight of Ramen’s cunt. He should feel ashamed, especially the fact that it’s Hanzo’s dragon, but his mind is suddenly a cloud of thoughts about that wet cunt sliding against his own.

He needs it.

He’s already started to pant, body vents releasing steam as his internal temperature heats up at an alarming rate. He can’t shift his body at all because of Ramen’s weight, but he suddenly wants to push up into the dragon’s humping.

Genji groans, turning his head to press a kiss to whatever spot on Ramen he can reach. “Ramen, baby girl, let me- please let me remove my plate. You can have my cunt, it’s all yours.”

Ramen suddenly stops her movements, pausing as if thinking about his words. She must tell that he doesn’t want to run anymore because the pressure is released from his arms and body as she gives him more room.

Right when his hands are released, and Ramen has given him access to his body, he frantically works to unlock his crotch plate, fingers slipping on all of Ramen’s slick. Finally, he pulls the latch and the plate falls off and with it, a gush of his own green slick. His synthetic cunt is puffy and loose, clit hard and begging for attention. 

He only has a short thought of thanking Mercy for her beautiful work before Ramen is back on him, even more frantic than before.

The first slide of her pussy on his has him practically screaming, arching up into it as he throws his arms around her neck to hold on. The sounds are filthy, the both still squirting slick from the new sensations. Ramen is humping against his clit perfectly, making him try and buck up into her. She’s releasing cute little huffs with every thrust with a few growls occasionally.

“Oh yes Ramen, please, please, please, “he’s only faintly aware of the fact that he’s begging a dragon to not stop humping him. He’s already so close though, has never felt like this in his life. Ramen is getting close too, her humping getting even faster and off rhythm in her chase for pleasure.

They continue humping and grinding for what could be hours but was probably minutes, Genji trying to hold off his own orgasm to make it last longer, where all he can do is pant and moan. He’s still holding onto her neck, face buried in it when there is suddenly a hand petting the fur his face is buried next to.

He startles, releasing his hold and falling onto his back. Ramen herself gives a particularly hard thrust right on his clit, something he can’t help moaning to.

He doesn’t know how somebody go into the room without him noticing, but he guesses maybe rubbing cunts with a dragon could do that to you.

The person is blocked from his view by Ramen’s head until they kneel next to them, still petting at Ramen’s fur.

“Are you having some fun with Otouto, girl? Does his cunt feel good?”

It’s Hanzo. Soba and Udon are laying on his shoulders, also very interested in the show. Hanzo is smirking, lips red like he’s been biting them. He’s also blushing, panting hard in his arousal.

Genji makes eye contact with Hanzo, still getting humped by his dragon, before he looks down and sees that Hanzo has a hand pumping his cock. It’s dribbling pre and an angry red, an indication that he’s been going for a while. He’s been here, watching for a while.

That’s all it takes. The knowledge that Hanzo had somehow got into the room without him knowing and started jerking off to the sight of his dragon and baby brother rubbing cunts.

Genji comes with a yell, tensing up and bowing off the ground and into Ramen, a new gush of cum following. That’s apparently all Ramen needed because she’s following soon after, growling as she humps through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Genji’s clit is oversensitive, but her own stream of come helps the friction and he almost wishes he could go again immediately.

Finally, Ramen stops and flops down onto Genji, panting heavily. That’s okay though, because Genji absolutely could not move. His body vents release a new wave of built up steam, releveling some of his pressure.

He looks over to Hanzo again to see him wiping come off his hands, his cock still handing out of his pants.

“What the fuck,” is all Genji says, out of breath.

Hanzo looks up to him, raising an eyebrow in question. “What?” he asks all nonchalant, like he didn’t just get off to watching his dragon hump his brother.

“Since when do the dragons fuck their hosts!”

Hanzo pauses, before laughing and settling into the ground next to them, resuming his petting of Ramen as she calms down.

“Seems like you have a conversation to have with Soba,” is all he answers. He then leans down, threading his other hand through Genji’s hair as he kisses him, something Genji is happy to return.

At that, Soba jumps off Hanzo’s shoulders and to Genji. He has a familiar glint in his eyes as he nuzzles up against Genji’s face.

Yes. It appears there is a much-needed conversation to be had.


	2. Bonus: Soba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soba finally shows Genji what he was missing out on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this is bad but happy to finally get it out!! 
> 
> as always, feel free to correct any grammar/spelling mistakes. 
> 
> thank u for reading & the kudos' on all of my other fics <3 it means a lot

It's much later that night before the much needed conversation is brought up again between them.

After his eye-opening visit from Ramen and Hanzo, he'd cleaned up himself and his room before resuming his daily tasks as though nothing had happened. 

As if he hadn't just had the best orgasm of his life from rubbing cunts with a dragon. 

If it were up to him, he and Soba would have already "talked" but, turns out, Soba is a little tease. He had retreated into his body immediately and has refused to come out. Genji would think he was avoiding him except the fact that he's practically purring in satisfaction constantly shows he's just messing with Genji and prolonging the inevitable. He occasionally sends bursts of energy through his body that make him tense up with sudden arousal. 

His dragon is a little shit, but he can't say that he doesn't love it.

So finally, after he's retired to his room (his brother had given him a knowing smirk as he left the communal area and he's really wondering why he's surrounded by assholes), Soba decides to make an appearance. He's taking off the few plates of armor that he can when he feels Soba's energy leave him. He turns, placing an arm plate on his table, to see Soba standing tall, a knowing glint in his eyes as his tail swishes back and forth in anticipation. 

He's slightly bigger than Ramen was when she visited, Soba always preferred to manifest himself larger than Hanzo's dragons. Which Genji can't really say he minds now.

Without a word, he releases the plate covering his crotch, removing it competently and then tossing it onto the table with the rest of his armor. He'll have to clean it later. It's still slick from all of the teasing Soba did; he was almost constantly wet.

Genji smirks as Soba's eyes zero in on his cunt, his eyes flashing with a heat that makes Genji want to whine. Even so, he's still waiting for Genji's permission to pounce. He's glad Ramen showed him what he's been missing out on, because it makes him give that permission easily. 

He turns and practically runs to his bed, jumping up to lay down on his back, already spreading his legs. Soba doesn't need any other cue. Genji hears claws scrambling on the wood floor before Soba is jumping up on the bed and between his legs, practically vibrating with excitement. 

Genji laughs, spreading his legs even further to give Soba a good view of his cunt, already wet and dripping. "C'mon you big tease, it's all yours."

Soba needs no further prompting before he's wiggling up the bed, his front legs now bracketing Genji on either side of his chest. He starts humping the air, his cock not even fully out of it's sheath but already way too eager to wait. 

Genji moans at the thought, reaching up to grab a hold of Soba's neck. "Good boy, such a good boy. Know exactly what I need."

Soba growls, his cock now fully out and catching against Genji's cunt occasionally with his thrusts. Genji huffs, impatient, as he wraps his legs around Soba's lower half and drags him closer, giving him better access. It works beautifully; Soba's cock finally catches on Genji's cunt and he slams in in one hard thrust. 

Genji lets out a loud moan, not prepared for how hard his pet is ramming his cunt. Soba is scrambling against the bed, keeping up his frantic jackrabbit thrusts and seemingly trying to get even closer. He's wet too, something Genji can barely feel through his own juices but it feels amazing. 

Genji has no idea how long he lays there, letting his dragon pound his cunt, but he eventually loses time. All he can do is pant, his body overheating and steam releasing through his valves occasionally. His grip has tightened on Soba's neck as he gets closer to his peak, but Soba doesn't seem to mind. He just growls and tries to thrust harder and faster. 

Just as Genji feels his orgasm approaching, the cock inside him starts to expand and catch occasionally, pulling his cunt in such a delicious way that Genji never even knew existed. 

"Fuck- fuck, you have a _knot_?" 

Soba's answer is to slam into him harder, the knot growing larger and larger with each one, taking more force to pull out each time. 

Genji groans at the feeling, somehow more turned on how than he has been the entire night. Turned on at the idea of his dragon pumping his cunt full, breeding him over and over until his pussy can't hold anymore dragon come. He suddenly very much needs that.

He feels how big the knot has gotten and suspects that it's almost as large as it'll get, it's starting to pull almost painfully at his cunt. 

He pulls Soba in again with his legs, trying to catch his breath. "Please, please breed me. This cunt is all yours, yours whenever you want to take it. You can pump me full over and over and I'll plug myself up, keep you in me all day. Hell, maybe even Ramen and Udon will be able to _smell_ you in me." 

That seems to be all Soba needed to hear. He suddenly roars, slamming his cock in one last time as the knot catches, now too big to pull out until is recedes. The feeling of his dragon filling up his cunt, the cock pulsing hard enough to feel and the warmth that immediately follows, is enough to send Genji over the edge. He just about yells, cunt clamping down harder on the cock inside him and making Soba squirm and purr. It's followed by a sudden rush of slick, though he knows it's from himself. There's no way any of Soba could get out right now.

They lay together, Soba resting on top of his chest, panting as they try to catch their breath. Genji can still feel Soba coming in him. He's amazed at how much a dragon apparently comes, but he's not complaining. He's clearly satisfied, with the constant purring and his tail swishing back and forth. His hips twitch every now and then, like he's trying to thrust his cock further in. 

"Can't believe you kept this from me," Genji mumbles, running his hand down Soba's back. He looks back at him, a smile in his eyes that tells him Genji was just oblivious.

"Yeah, yeah. Just means you'll have to breed me every day to make up for it," he huffs, settling down to wait the knot out. He'll have to do some major cleanup when Soba finally pops free, but he'll worry about that later.


End file.
